Aus dem Dunkeln ins Licht
by Shajienne
Summary: Harry ist unglücklich in Draco verliebt. Doch was fühlt der Slytherin für den Jungen der lebt?
1. the beginning

Titel: Aus dem Dunkeln ins Licht  
  
Autor: Shajienne (shajienne@unicum.de)  
  
Rating: PG Warnungen: Shonen-ai ( das bedeutet: Junge liebt Junge), ein bisschen angst vielleicht... Kommentar: Ich weiß, dass Harry niemals so denken würde, aber mir gefällt es so. Vielleicht ist die Geschichte ja auch in einem AU....? Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit verbundenen Personen und Schauplätze gehören Joanne K. Rowling (ich leihe sie mir nur für meinen Fanfic aus und gebe sie unbeschädigt zurück... () Ich mache keinen Profit mit dieser Story!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Erster Teil  
  
Freitag d. 07.12., elf Uhr vormittags, Hogwarts, Zaubertränke bei Snape:  
  
Harry saß teilnahmslos in Professor Snapes Unterricht. Die Worte seines Lehrers rauschten zum größten Teil an ihm vorbei und die Anmerkungen, die Snape während der Stunde an die Tafel geschrieben hatte, hatte er bisher auch nur halb abgezeichnet.  
  
Die Sache, oder bessergesagt die Person, die seine Konzentration auf sich zog, ohne selbst etwas davon zu wissen, war der blonde Gott vor ihm, dessen Hinterkopf Harry schon während der gesamten Stunde angestarrt hatte. Vielleicht war dies ja sogar einer der Gründe, warum er in Zaubertränke so schlecht war, dachte Harry zu sich lächelnd, aber er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von Draco Malfoy abwenden.  
  
Malfoy, sein Feind und seine heimlich Liebe. Malfoy, dessen zarte und helle Nackenhaut nur knapp einen Meter vor ihm war. Malfoy, den er hasste und doch vergötterte.  
  
Schon seit Jahren waren die beiden verbitterte Feinde. Seit Ewigkeiten waren Beleidigungen und Hass für die beiden schon Alltag, genau wie das tägliche Essen, der Unterricht, Quidditch und so weiter... Aber in all dieser Zeit hatten sich Harrys Gefühle langsam, ja fast schleichend, ins Gegenteil verändert. Harry schätzte, dass es damit angefangen haben musste, dass er sich gewundert hatte, warum der blonde Slytherin ihn so hasste. Dies hatte dazu geführt, dass Harry ihn mehr beobachtet hatte und Nachforschungen über ihn angestellt hatte. Die Antwort auf diese Frage hat er allerdings nie gefunden, aber dafür ist ihm an jedemTag, an dem er Malfoys Verhalten studiert hatte, aufgefallen, wie gutaussehend der andere bei genauerem Betrachten eigentlich war. Die Art wie seine blau-grauen Augen zu leuchten schienen, wenn die Sonne in sie schien, das Grinsen das seine Lippen umspielte, wenn ihm etwas gefiel, die schlanke aber männliche Figur und seine sanften Hände ließen sich nicht mehr aus Harrys Kopf verbannen, so sehr er es auch versuchte.  
  
Und wenn Draco dann auch noch direkt vor ihm saß, trug das auch nicht sonderlich dazu bei, Harrys Gedanken auf den Unterricht zu lenken.  
  
Harry seufzte leise und wandte sich wieder dem Unterricht zu  
  
Snape war gerade dabei die Stunde zu beenden - "Endlich... wurde aber auch langsam Zeit" dachte Harry - und der Professor schwang, seine Worte unterstützend, einen Behälter mit einem Trank umher, dessen Inhalt bei der schnellen Geste beinahe über den Rand schwappte, was einige der Schüler kichern ließ. Snape räusperte sich " ... ich hoffe Sie vergessen die Wichtigkeit dieser Dinge nicht, meine Damen und Herren. Aus diesem Grund besteht Ihre Hausaufgabe zur nächsten Stunde auch aus der schriftlichen Wiederholung und Analyse unseres heutigen Themas." Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse, genauer gesagte durch die Reihen jener, die wie Harry ihre Probleme mit diesem Fach hatten. Doch dieses Geräusch war nicht unbemerkt von Draco Malfoy geblieben.  
  
Draco, der zuvor aufgestanden war und sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte, schaute nun von oben auf Harry herunter, ein arrogantes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "Na, Mr. Potter! Diese kleine Aufgabe ist doch wohl nicht zu viel für uns? Oder hat unser Held etwa mit so einem Kinderkram schon Schwierigkeiten?" Seine Augen blickten kalt und voller Hass auf Harry herab. Der Anblick ließ Harrys Herz bis zum Halse schlagen und gleichzeitig seinen Magen sich vor Ärgernis zusammen ziehen. "Diese Stimme und diese Augen sind so unbeschreiblich..." fuhr es ihm dennoch durch den Kopf. Angesichts dieser Beleidigung zog Harry es dann vor, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Er stand auf, um auf gleicher Höhe mit Malfoy zu sein und antwortete mit tonloser Stimmer: " Ich werde die Aufgabe hervorragend erledigen und außerdem geht dich das einen Scheißdreck an, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco grinste ihn nur herausfordernd an: " Das werden wir ja sehen.", und ging. Er ging ziemlich nahe an Harry vorbei, sodass dieser ausweichen musste um nicht von Malfoy angerempelt zu werden. Als Draco vorbeiging, bemerkte Harry die Welle seines herben männlichen Geruches, der ihn beinahe überwältigte.  
  
Wenn Malfoy sich wenigstens immer so verhalten würde... Aber das war leider nicht immer der Fall. Harry wusste nicht, ob er es sich einredete, aber seit einiger Zeit schien es ihm so, als würde Draco diese Sachen absichtlich machen. Er bildete sich ein, dass Draco ihn in letzter Zeit öfters anfasste oder umrannte. Immer kleine kurze Berührungen, die genauso gut auch Zufall sein konnten. Oder Malfoy sagte Sachen zu ihm, die man auch ganz anders verstehen konnte, sodass Harry nie wusste, was er davon halten sollte. Langsam begann er an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln.  
  
Eine warme, sanft massierende Hand auf seiner Schulter riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und es war Ron, der ihn anlächelte: " Mach dir nichts draus, der Kerl ist halt ein Arschloch..." " Stimmt." nickte Harry und lächelte zurück.  
  
"Aber ein verdammt gut aussehendes..." dachte Harry für sich und verlies mit Ron den Raum.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Samstag d. 08.12, irgendwann am Vormittag, auf dem See vor Hogwarts:  
  
Wie lange war er schon hier?  
  
Wie lange war Harry eigentlich schon hier?  
  
Er wusste es nicht, aber er meinte es müssen Stunden gewesen sein, die er schon hier auf dem Eis stand. Stunden, in denen er Draco beobachtet hatte, wie er in teuer wirkenden Schlittschuhen graziöse Runden auf dem Eis drehte.  
  
Es hatte über Nacht geschneit und ganz Hogwarts war, als Harry aufgewacht war, mit einer weißen Schneedecke überzogen gewesen. Selbst jetzt fielen noch ab und zu kleine kalte Flocken vom Himmel. Die Schüler waren außer Rand und Band gewesen und hatten gleich nach dem Frühstück mit großen Schneeballschlachten begonnen, von denen auch die meisten Lehrer nicht verschont blieben. Zur Freude aller hatte Dumbledore dann einige Stunden später den See zum Schlittschuhfahren frei gegeben. Nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine das gehört hatten, zogen Harrys Freunde ihn auch schon zurück in den Gryffindorturm, um sich die Schlittschuhe anzuziehen.  
  
Jetzt standen sie auf dem Eis, fuhren um die Wette und bewarfen sich mit Schneebällen. Harry genoss die Kälte, er mochte es, wenn es draußen so klirrend kalt war, sodass man sich nur mit Mütze, Schal und Handschuhen hinaus wagen konnte. Er mochte die kalte klare Luft.  
  
Harry fuhr eingehakt zwischen Hermine und Ron, Ginny im Schlepptau, die den drei mehr oder weniger freiwilligen, aber geduldigen, Zuhörern, in einem atemberaubenden Tempo, ihre neusten Erlebnisse erzählte. Harry konnte nicht aufpassen, auch wenn er sich wirklich Mühe gab. Seine Blicke wanderten, fast schon automatisch, immer wieder zu Malfoy. Draco trug eine schwarze Winterjacke und hatte sich einen weißen Schal um seinen Hals gebunden. Seine Wangen und Lippen waren von der Kälte leicht rot geworden und auch seine Ohren waren rot, was Harry nichts anderes als süß finden konnte. Er wollte unbedingt diese blasse kalte Haut berühren. Er wollte Draco küssen und seine heiße Zunge tief in seinem Mund spüren. Er wollte mit seinen Lippen jedes bisschen Haut berühren, dass sich unter Dracos dicker Winterkleidung befand. Er wollte -  
  
" Harry, was guckst du so verträumt? Bist auf einmal so still... Willst du denn nicht mehr mit deinen besten Freunden reden?" Es war Hermine, die ihren Freund in die Seite kniff und grinste.  
  
" Es ist nichts...," wehrte Harry ab " ich hab nur nachgedacht."  
  
Hermine wollte etwas sagen, aber Ron mischte sich ein und schnitt ihr das Wort ab. " Hast du schon das Neuste gehört, Harry?" fragte der rothaarige Junge und redete mit leuchtenden Augen auf seinen Freund ein. " Es ist zwar noch nicht offiziell bekannt, aber dieses Jahr soll ein paar Tage vor den Ferien wieder eine große Weihnachtsfeier in der großen Halle stattfinden. Mit Musik, Tanz und einem richtigen Festmahl vorher!"  
  
Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Malfoy einer jüngeren Ravenclaw einen Schneeball in den Nacken steckte. "Und wir sind natürlich dabei, oder?" vermutete Harry.  
  
"Was dachtest du denn?" ,sagte Hermine und worauf Ron, Harry und sie sich angrinsten, " Keine Party ohne uns..."  
  
Danach unterhielten sich die Freunde noch eine Weile über die Feier. Ron sagte, er habe gehört, dass man mit einem Partner zusammen kommen soll, Hermine erzählte von ihrem neuen goldfarbenen Kleid, dass sie an diesem Abend tragen wollte und Ginny ließ die drei alleine, da sie ihren Freundinnen von der Neuigkeit berichten wollte. Zum Glück war es ja nicht mehr lange bis Weihnachten...  
  
Nach einiger Zeit wechselte Hermine das Thema: "Mir ist kalt..., ich hätte meine Handschuhe doch mitnehmen sollen, ich gehe sie schnell holen." Damit lief sie in Richtung Ufer. " Warte, ich komme mit!" rief Ron ihr hinterher. Dann sagte er etwas leiser und an Harry gewandt: " Ich komme gleich wieder... ich glaube ich werde sie jetzt fragen, ob sie mit mir zu der Feier geht" Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und Harry nahm schnell die Hand seines besten Freundes. "Dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück!" er schenkte seinem Freund ein warmes Lächeln, drückte einmal kurz seine Hand und ließ ihn dann hinter Hermine her laufen.  
  
Harry, der nun allein ein paar Runden über den See fuhr, war schnell wieder in Gedanken. Er hoffte für Ron ,dass Hermine mit ihm auf die Party gehen würde, aber eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn genauso mochte, wie er sie. Was ihm eher Sorgen machte, war die Tatsache, dass er selbst nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, mit wem er gehen sollte. Oh, es gab sicherlich keinen Zweifel, mit wem er gehen wollte, aber diesen Jemand konnte er ja wohl schlecht darum bitten, mit ihm zusammen als Paar auf eine Feier zu gehen. Schon der Gedanke daran löste bei ihm sofort eine Gänsehaut aus. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, bei langsamer romantischer Musik engumschlungen mit Draco zu tanzen, dessen warmen Körper ganz nah an seinem zu spüren und seinen heißen Atem auf seinem Nacken...  
  
Ganz in seine Gedanken versunken hatte Harry gar nicht bemerkt, dass er jetzt in die Nähe eines kleinen einsamen Ufers gekommen war, wo kein anderer außer ihm fuhr. Harry wurde erst aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn etwas hartes kaltes zwischen den Schulterblättern traf. Es war nicht die Wucht des Aufpralls des Schneeballs, den Crabbe nach ihm geworfen hatte, sondern eher der Schock, der Harry taumeln ließ. So rutschten seine Füße plötzlich nach hinten weg und er landete mit einem lauten Rumms auf dem Eis. Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz, während höhnisches Gelächter über ihm erklang. Er fluchte leise, er war genau auf seiner Nase gelandet und die tat jetzt höllisch weh.  
  
Als er sich erhob, war er nicht überrascht Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy um sich herum stehen zu sehen. Malfoy hatte ein beinah beängstigendes Von-Ohr-zu- Ohr-Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Was wollt ihr von mir?" fragte Harry, der nun von den Slytherins eingekreist war.  
  
" Na was wohl, Potter? Wir wollen uns etwas amüsieren! Ist das nicht das, was alle heute tun?" antwortete Malfoy, der, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, etwas kleiner als Harry und immer noch mit diesem Grinsen im Gesicht, direkt vor ihm stand.  
  
Harry wollte etwas antworten, doch plötzlich merkte er, wie eine warme Flüssigkeit aus seiner Nase tropfte und sein Gesicht herunterlief. Harry wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht und als er seine Hand anschließend betrachtete, weiteten sich seine Augen.  
  
Seine Hand war rot.  
  
Blut.  
  
Er blutete.  
  
Er schaute die anderen an. Crabbe und Goyle zeigten sich nicht sonderlich beeindruckt und auch Malfoy hatte sich wieder im Griff, nachdem ein für Harry undeutbares Zucken über sein Gesicht gehuscht war.  
  
Malfoy nickte seinen Begleitern kurz zu und bevor Harry sich Versehen konnte hatte er auch schon eine Faust im Magen. Er verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und wäre wohl zusammengesackt, hätten ihn nicht vier rohe Hände gepackt und unsanft ans Ufer gezerrt. Dort wurde er von Crabbe und Goyle gegen einen Baumstamm gedrückt.  
  
Harry war ihnen in die Falle gegangen.  
  
Malfoy bückte sich und hob eine Hand voll Schnee vom Boden auf. Er kam langsam auf Harry zu und stoppte erst einige Zentimeter vor ihm. "So geht das aber nicht..." sagte er in einem beängstigend ruhigem Tonfall, als er Harrys Jacke betrachtete. Er hob seine Hand und begann den Reißverschluss langsam herunter zu ziehen.  
  
Harry dachte sein Kopf würde gleich explodieren. Was machte Draco da? Warum zog er ihn aus? Er schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Sein Herz schlug so laut, dass er schon fast Angst haben musste, dass Malfoy es auch hören würde.  
  
"Schon besser..." grinste der Blonde ihn an. Mit einem Finger schob er den Schal beiseite und fuhr dann langsam mit einem Finger unter Harrys Pullover... und stopfte den Schnee unter ihn. Harry zog scharf die Luft ein. Der eisige Schnee war so kalt, dass es auf der Haut beinahe brannte.  
  
Malfoy lachte. "Na, ist dir jetzt etwa kalt?" Dann lehnte er sich noch näher, sodass sich ihre Wangen fast berührten. Harry bemerkte erst, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, als er sie vor Schreck weit aufriss, weil er Dracos Stimme in sein Ohr flüstern hörte. " Tja, also mir ist heiß..." warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr.  
  
Das ließ heißkalte Schauer über Harrys Rücken laufen.  
  
Malfoy begann wieder, ihn auszulachen und auch Crabbe und Goyle, die bereits neuen Schnee aufgehoben hatten, um Harry damit einzuseifen, stimmten in das Gelächter mit ein.  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie jemanden rufen. " Lasst Harry in Ruhe, oder wir werden euch eure dreckigen Fressen polieren." Die Slytherins drehten sich um. Es waren Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die mit George und Fred zurückgekommen waren und mit entschlossenen Gesichtern schnellen Schrittes auf Harry und seine "Geiselnehmer" zu fuhren.  
  
"Verdammt..." fluchte Malfoy, " also dann... wir sehen uns Potter!" Daraufhin ließen Malfoys Begleiter ihn los und die drei verschwanden. Harry sackte im Schnee zusammen, da seine Beine zu sehr zitterten, um ihn tragen zu können.  
  
Dracos schöne blaue Augen, seine roten Lippen... so nah...  
  
Er merkte nicht, dass er nun im Schnee saß, er hörte auch nicht die anderen, die nach ihm riefen. Alles was er wahrnahm, war sein Herzrasen.  
  
* * * * * * * * 


	2. when slytherins are in love

Titel: Aus dem Dunkeln ins Licht - Teil 2  
  
Autor: Shajienne (shajienne@unicum.de)  
  
Rating: PG-13 Warnungen: Shonen-ai ( das bedeutet: Junge liebt Junge), ein bisschen angst vielleicht Kommentar: da gibt's nicht viel zu sagen, hoffe es ist mir gelungen Draco IC zu halten... Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit verbundenen Personen und Schauplätze gehören Joanne K. Rowling(ich leihe sie mir nur für meinen Fanfic aus und gebe sie unbeschädigt zurück... () Ich mache keinen Profit mit dieser Story!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Samstag d. 08.12, kurz vor Mitternacht, Schlafsaal der Slytherins  
  
Dunkelheit und Stille.  
  
Draco Malfoy lag auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett und betrachtete die Decke über sich. Die anderen Slytherins waren bereits eingeschlafen, doch Draco fand in dieser Nacht irgendwie keine Ruhe. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages. Ärger stieg in ihm auf, Ärger und Hass. Vor allem Hass auf diese verdammten Weasleys. Mussten die ihm denn jeden Spaß versauen? Heute hatte er Harry richtig schön in seiner Gewalt gehabt. Er hatte ihn zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle abgefangen und sich etwas mit ihm amüsiert. Es hatte gerade angefangen, ihm Spaß zu machen, als ihm die dummen kleinen Freunde Potters in die Quere gekommen waren und er gezwungen war, sich zurück zu ziehen. Ja, er hasste jeden einzelnen Weasley und auch dieses Schlammblut, die Granger, die immer in allem die Beste sein musste, die mit ihren Muggeleltern und ihrer Pferdefresse.  
  
Aber am meisten von allen hasste er Harry Potter... den Liebling der ganzen Zaubererwelt.  
  
Draco verstand das alles einfach nicht. Warum war diese Granger so gut in allem? Wie konnte sie ihn so mühelos überbieten, wo er doch reinblütig war und in jedem Fach stets sein bestes gab? Und diese Weasleys... Was fand Potter an denen so toll? Sie waren in Dracos Augen nichts besonderes. Einfach eine verarmte Zaubererfamilie, die in einem zusammengeflickten alten Haus wohnte und einen muggelliebenden Vater hatte. Was war daran so toll? Was hatten sie, dass er nicht hatte?  
  
"Harry", dachte er, "ich verstehe dich nicht...".  
  
Wie konnte er diesen Ronald Weasley, der aus dieser mittellosen Familie kam, ihm, Draco Malfoy, vorziehen? Ja, Draco hatte Harry damals im ersten Schuljahr, im Hogwartsexpress, seine Freundschaft angeboten. Doch der Junge mit der Narbe auf der Stirn hatte es einfach abgelehnt... Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken... Einfach zurückgewiesen... Diese Ablehnung hatte ihn damals so enttäuscht, dass er Harry nun mit ganzem Herzen hasste.  
  
Draco hatte vor einem Jahr die Seite gewechselt. In diesem Sommer, als er 16 Jahre alt wurde und kurz vor seiner Inition zum Todesser stand, hatte er mit der dunklen Seite gebrochen. Er hatte seinen Vater und noch einige andere Todesser verraten. Nun stand er unter dem persönlichen Schutz Dumbledores und lebte bis zum Ende seiner Schulzeit ganz in Hogwarts. Warum? Nun ja, man konnte nicht sagen, dass Draco plötzlich seine Liebe zu Muggeln entdeckt hatte, aber er konnte nicht einsehen, warum er sie ausrotten sollte. Draco war ein Zauberer. Er war ein Malfoy. Angehöriger einer uralten mächtigen Zaubererfamilie. Er war Stolz auf sein Blut, kein Zweifel, aber er sah dies nicht als Grund an, andere zu töten. Trotz allem waren Muggel auch nur Menschen. Und wenn es keine mehr davon gab, war Zaubererblut dann noch etwas besonderes? Diese Gedanken hatten ihn dazu bewogen, diesen Schritt zu tun. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Er hatte die Menschen verraten, die er seit seiner Kindheit kannte und als Familie betrachtete. Aber er war halt Draco Malfoy, und Draco Malfoy war ein Mann mit Entschlossenheit. Wenn er von etwas überzeugt war, dann kämpfte er auch dafür, koste es was es wolle.  
  
Aber Harry... Selbst nach dieser Tat von Seiten Dracos hatte Harry sich ihm gegenüber nicht verändert. "Er hasst dich halt..." flüsterte eine kalte Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ja, dachte Draco, und er hasste Harry auch. Deswegen hatte er ihn heute wie jeden Tag wieder schikaniert. Dieser Wunderknabe sollte genauso leiden, wie er es tat. Wenn er nicht sein Freund sein wollte, dann sollte er eben sein Feind sein...  
  
Draco drehte sich mit einem Seufzer auf den Bauch und drückte seine Wange in den angenehm kühlen Stoff des Kissens.  
  
Er hatte Potter wunderbar abgefangen, als dieser alleine auf dem See Schlittschuh lief. Draco wusste, dass er dem Anderen diesmal ganz schön Angst gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihn ja auch völlig in seiner Gewalt gehabt. Crabbe und Goyle, die auch nach Dracos Entscheidung noch alles taten, was Malfoy von ihnen verlangte, hatten ihn gegen einen Baum gedrückt und Draco hatte vollen Zugang zu seinem Opfer gehabt. Bis diese Weasleys kamen... Erneut stieg Ärger in Draco auf. Der blonde Junge schlug mit der Faust in das Kopfkissen, um seine Wut zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Minuten ging es wieder und ihm fiel etwas anderes ein.  
  
Neben all dem gab es noch etwas, dass Draco an diesem Abend nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Harry hatte geblutet... Er hatte Harry nie Schaden zufügen wollen. Sicher, er wollte ihn leiden sehen, aber er wollte ihn nicht körperlich verletzen. Draco hob den Kopf und öffnete mit einer Hand leise die Schublade seines Nachtschrankes. Er griff hinein und holte seinen Schal heraus. Dann legte er das weiße Stück Stoff vor sich auf das Kopfkissen. Selbst im schwachen Mondlicht konnte man die dunkelroten Flecke auf dem Kleidungsstück erkennen. Harrys Blut... Draco berührte den Fleck behutsam mit seinen Fingern. Dann ließ er seine Stirn erschöpft auf das Kissen sinken. Silberblonde Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verbargen die Tränen in den geschlossenen Augen.  
  
"Potter", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, "warum kannst du mich nicht so lieben, wie ich dich liebe?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dienstag der 11.12, Mittagszeit, am gedeckten Tisch in der Großen Halle  
  
Das Klirren von Geschirr und die Laute fröhlicher Gespräche lagen in der Luft, als Draco die große Halle betrat. Er kam direkt aus der Küche. Um dorthinein zu gelangen, hatte er einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber benutzt und dann den Inhalt eines gewissen Tellers verzaubert. Er kam daher verspätet und die anderen Schüler hatten schon mit der Mahlzeit begonnen. Hastig eilte er zum Tisch der Slytherins und setzte sich auf seinen Platz zwischen Crabbe und Goyle. Der Tisch war mit den verschiedensten wohlduftenden Köstlichkeiten gedeckt und Draco tat sich auf und begann zu essen. Goyle, der links von ihm saß beugte sich zu dem Blonden und flüsterte in einem beschwörerischen Tonfall: "Und, wie ist es gelaufen?" Malfoy, der gerade in eine Hähnchenkeule beißen wollte, hob seinen Blick und schaute seinen Sitznachbarn mit einer skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. "Es ist natürlich gut gelaufen, oder was dachtest du denn?" Schweigend wandten sich die Beiden wieder ihrem Essen zu.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Es war am Sonntagabend geschehen. Der Regen tropfte in einem leisen Rhythmus gegen das Fenster. Draco saß allein in einem Sessel vor dem Karminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und beobachtete das Spiel der Flammen. Auf seinem Schoß lag sein Aufsatz über die Geschichte der Vampire in Transsylvanien, den er noch nicht beendet hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er aber auch absolut keine Lust, ihn jetzt fertig zu schreiben... Gelangweilt starrte er in das Feuer. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, dass man an diesem verregneten Sonntag tun konnte...  
  
Draco sah auf, als sich die Tür zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete. Es waren Crabbe und Goyle, die den Raum betraten. Draco konnte das dumme Grinsen sehen, das sich auf ihren Gesichtern ausgebreitet hatte. Kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, brach Goyle in ein dröhnendes Gelächter aus und Crabbe warf sich vor Lachen in einen der zahlreichen Sessel.  
  
"Was ist denn mit euch los" fragte Draco seine kichernden Freunde. Darauf brachen Crabbe und Goyle wieder in einen gewaltigen Lachschwall aus. "Drehen die jetzt völlig durch...?", wunderte sich Draco. Die beiden Slytherins hatten sich ein wenig beruhigt und Crabbe versuchte Draco zu erklären, was die beiden so witzig fanden. "Wir waren gerade in der Bibliothek und-..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Draco fiel ihm ins Wort: " Ihr wart in der Bibliothek? Da muss man doch lesen können, oder?" fragte er zynisch. Goyle, der sich von Dracos Spott nicht einschüchtern ließ, führte die Ausführung seines Freundes weiter: "Ja, und rate mal, was wir da gefunden haben!" "Weiß ich doch nicht..." antwortete der Blonde achselzuckend. War er Trewlany, oder was? "Wir haben einen Zauberspruch gefunden, mit dem man Menschen in rote Kröten verwandeln kann!" rief Crabbe voller Enthusiasmus. "Und?" Draco war nicht gerade begeistert.  
  
Es war zwar etwas ungewöhnlich, das ein solcher Spruch in der Bibliothek zu finden war, aber das haute ihn nicht unweigerlich um. Er war mal beinahe ein Todesser gewesen. In seiner Ausbildung in der schwarzen Magie hatte er viele solcher Sprüche kennen gelernt. Rote Kröten waren nichts dagegen...  
  
Crabbe sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. "Draco, du verstehst nicht, es handelt sich nicht um schwarze Magie und ist völlig legal. Man muss noch nicht mal demjenigen gegenüber stehen. Man verzaubert einfach irgendwelche Nahrungsmittel und der Betroffene verwandelt sich nach dessen Verzehr für 4 Stunden in eine rote Kröte." "Und," fügte Goyle hinzu "jetzt stell dir mal vor wir machen das mit der Granger! Ich will Potters Gesicht sehen, wenn sich das kleine Schlammblut in eine hilflose Kröte verwandelt..." Jetzt musste selbst Draco schief grinsen. Das war aber auch eine zu komische Vorstellung... "Schade," sagte Crabbe "dass wir das nicht durchführen können!" und schlug dabei mit einer Faust auf den Tisch. Draco sah seinen Freund an. "Warum eigentlich nicht?" Das war doch die Chance, es Potter mal so richtig zu zeigen und ihm mal richtig Angst einzujagen. "Das geht nicht, Draco," warf Goyle ein, " du kommst nicht in die Küche rein. Da ist der Zutritt verboten und wenn dich die Hauselfen erwischen und dich verraten, kannst du von der Schule fliegen..." Das war Draco in dem Moment scheißegal. Potter zu schikanieren hatte jetzt Vorrang. "Zweifelst du etwa an meinen Fähigkeiten als Zauberer?" fragte er Goyle laut, als dieser mit seinem Vortrag über die ach so verbotene Küche fertig war. "Nein, aber das schaffst selbst du nicht!" sagte Goyle leise und mit gesenktem Blick, als wolle er Draco nicht noch mehr verletzen, als er es mit diesen Worten schon tat. Draco sah jetzt rot. "Verdammt noch mal," schrie er den anderen Slytherin an, "ich schaffe alles, was ich will!!! Seit wann hast du mir zu sagen, wo meine Grenzen sind?" Goyle hatte sich von Dracos Ton nicht sonderlich beeindrucken lassen. "Wenn du unbedingt willst, dann mach das doch. Wir können ja wetten. Potters dummes Gesicht ist es mir sogar wert, eine Wette zu verlieren." Draco nickte. Er war einverstanden. "Wenn ich gewinne, bekomme ich 100 Galeonen von dir," sagte er. "Und wenn Goyle gewinnt?" fragte Crabbe, der dem Gespräch aufmerksam gelauscht hatte. Dieser grinste breit: "Dann lasse ich mir was einfallen, was Draco absolut nicht mögen wird" dabei hielt er dem Blonden die Hand hin.  
  
Draco war siegessicher. Deshalb gab er Goyle die Hand und besiegelte somit diese Wette, mit dem bisher noch unbekannten Wetteinsatz.  
  
-Ende Flashback-  
  
Draco trank einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft aus seinem Kelch und begann Hermine Granger während des Essens zu beobachten. Seine beiden Freunde taten es ihm gleich. Die besagte Gryffindor mit den braunen Haaren unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit ihren Freunden. Draco sah, wie Ron beim Sprechen aufgeregte Gesten mit seinen Händen machte und Harry schweigend daneben saß und nur ab und zu etwas zum Thema beitrug. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann nahm Hermine den ersten Schluck von ihrem Saft und begann schließlich zu essen. Erwartungsvoll richtete sich Draco auf, um einen besseren Blick auf den Tisch der Gryffindors werfen zu können. Noch war nichts passiert und Hermine war immer noch sie selbst. "Na gut," dachte sich Draco, "vielleicht dauert es ja ein paar Minuten, bis der Zauber wirkt." Die Hexe aß weiter und die Slytherins warteten. Eine Minute verging. Malfoy und Goyle guckten sich an und Goyle grinste. Fünf weitere Minuten vergingen. Hermine saß immer noch in menschlicher Gestalt auf ihrem Stuhl. Nach zehn Minuten war immer noch nichts geschehen. Malfoy begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Hatte er etwas übersehen, als er den Spruch ausgesprochen hatte? Nach einer halben Stunde war das Mittagessen vorbei und die ersten Schüler erhoben sich, um sich zu ihren Häusern oder ihren Stunden am Nachmittag zu begeben. Die drei Slytherins blieben noch so lange sitzen, bis auch Harry, Ron und eine, zu Dracos Ärger, putzmuntere Hermine aufstanden und die große Halle verließen. Draco hatte also die Wette verloren. "So," wandte er sich an Goyle, "was willst du nun von mir?" "Mal sehen," entgegnete dieser heimtückisch, " ich will meinen Triumph so richtig auskosten, du wirst etwas machen, dass du dein Leben lang nicht vergessen wirst..." Draco seufzte. Was konnte das schon sein? Was in dieser Welt würde ihn, Draco Malfoy, eigentlich schocken können? Goyle schaute ihn an und seine Stimme war eiskalt. "Du sollst Potter küssen!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Samstag d. 15.12, 19.30h, in der festlich geschmückten Großen Halle  
  
Der Tag der großen Weihnachtsfeier. Es war am Mittwoch verkündet wurden, dass am nächsten Wochenende, welches auch das Letzte vor den Weihnachtsferien war, eine große Feier stattfinden würde. Sozusagen als Abschiedsfete, weil ein Grossteil der Schüler am Montag nach Hause abreisen würde.  
  
Es war zwar nicht verboten, alleine zu kommen, aber es schien wie ein unausgesprochenes Gesetz, dass man zu dieser Veranstaltung als Paar erscheinen sollte. So zumindest erklärte sich Draco die Tatsache, dass es überall nur Paare gab und er niemanden sah, der alleine war.  
  
Er war schon pünktlich zur Eröffnung um 18 Uhr da gewesen, aber die meisten Besucher kamen erst jetzt oder noch später. Es lag eine melodiöse Musik in der Luft, zu der man sehr gut tanzen konnte und viele Paare hatten sich schon auf die Tanzfläche in der Mitte der Großen Halle begeben, um das Tanzbein zu schwingen.  
  
Seine eigene Begleitung, die an diesem Abend aus einer extrem nervenden Pansy Parkinson bestand, hing ihm auch schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde am Ärmel und wollte nun auch endlich tanzen. Draco hatte sie bisher immer auf später vertröstet. Nun, der Grund dazu bestand nicht nur darin, dass Draco nicht tanzen wollte, er fand Pansy nämlich nicht nur extrem nervig mit ihrer Eifersucht und ihrer Blödheit, sondern sie hatte leider auch das falsche Geschlecht, als dass Draco Interesse an ihr haben könnte, aber mit irgendwem musste er ja schließlich gehen. Und außerdem war er auch total nervös wegen der Sache mit Harry Potter. Crabbe und Goyle waren auch mit zwei Mädchen aus der Klassenstufe unter ihnen gekommen und ließen Draco nicht aus den Augen, als wollten sie ihn an seine heutige Aufgabe erinnern.  
  
"Wie könnte ich das denn jemals vergessen?" fragte sich Draco. Crabbe und Goyle hatten nämlich festgelegt, dass der Kuss, den er Harry geben sollte, an diesem Abend stattfinden sollte. Diese Tatsache machte Draco unheimlich nervös. Zum Glück bestanden die anderen Beiden nicht darauf, dass Draco den Gryffindor in aller Öffentlichkeit vor der gesamten Schule küssen musste. Sie waren auch damit einverstanden, wenn er Harry sozusagen "unter vier Augen" abfing und ihn dann küsste. Bei der Vorstellung rannte ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Leider fehlte von Potter selbst immer noch jede Spur. Auch das Wiesel und die Granger waren nirgends zu sehen. "Vielleicht hat dieser Wunderknabe ja keine Verabredung gekriegt..." dachte der blonde Slytherin und erfreute sich an dem mentalen Bild eines heulend auf dem Bett liegenden Potters, der von allen Mädchen abgewiesen wurde.  
  
"... mit mir tanzen, Draco?" durchschnitt Pansys flehende Stimme seine Gedanken. Genervt wandte der Slytherin sich seiner Begleitung zu, die ihm am Arm zog und ihn mit tellergroßen Augen wehmütig ansah. Draco nickte ihr zu, irgendwann musste er das ja hinter sich bringen... Pansy zog ihn begeistert auf die Tanzfläche und warf sich regelrecht in seine Arme. Draco legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und die beiden begannen, sich langsam zur Musik zu bewegen.  
  
Pansy drückte sich mit jedem Takt näher an den Körper ihres Tanzpartners. Draco fing an, sich langsam bedrängt zu fühlen, was ja auch kein Wunder war, so wie Pansy an ihm hing. Der Tanz zog sich ewig lange hin und er hatte Mühe nicht genervt die Augen zu verdrehen, weil es ihm allmählich zu viel wurde. Pansy legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter und Draco konnte so ebenfalls über ihre Schulter gucken. Er sah sich um. Sie waren nicht das einzigste Paar, das eng umschlungen tanzte. Viele Paare befanden sich jetzt, wo die Musik etwas ruhiger war, auf der Tanzfläche und tanzten mit verträumten Blicken.  
  
Einige standen auch am Rand der großen Halle, wo die Tische an die Wand geschoben und nun zu einem kalten Buffet hergerichtet wurden waren.  
  
Da klappte Dracos Kinnlade runter bis fast zum Boden. An einem der Tische stand Potter! Er hatte sich leicht gegen die Tischkante gelehnt und schlürfte gerade einen Becher Kürbissaftpunsch. Draco hatte ihn gar nicht kommen sehen... Er sah verdammt gut aus. Er trug einen schwarzen Festumhang, sowie die meisten Jungen es an diesem Abend taten, mit einem weißen Hemd darunter und einer rot-goldenen Krawatte. Bei ihm standen auch Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und dessen kleine Schwester. "Wie hieß die noch gleich?" fragte sich Draco, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, Virginia oder so ähnlich. Aber das Mädchen mit den wilden roten Haaren und den vielen Sommersprossen interessierte ihn nicht. Er schaute sich suchend um, bis sich sein Blick mit dem von Goyle traf, der auf der anderen Seite der Halle stand und gerade in ein Gespräch mit ein paar älteren Slytherins vertieft war. Als er Dracos Blick auffing, nickte er ihm nur zu und grinste dann breit und hämisch. Wenn er nur wüsste, dass dieser Kuss für Draco etwas ganz anderes war, als er vermutete...  
  
Von nun an lief alles nach dem vorher ausgearbeiteten Plan. Draco befreite sich mit sanfter Gewalt aus Pansys Armen. Als sie ihm einen empörten Blick zuwarf, sagte er nur: "Entschuldige mich kurz, ich bin gleich wieder für dich da!" Es gelang ihm dabei sogar etwas ähnliches wie ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu bringen und Pansy ließ ihn dann, mit einem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck, gehen.  
  
Draco verließ die Große Halle und ging durch die Flure des Schlosses. Hier war es ruhig und dunkel. Im Gegensatz zu der mit lauter Musik und bunten Lichtern gefüllten Halle, war es hier außerordentlich friedlich. Draco streifte noch etwas durch den einen oder anderen Gang, bis er sich sicher war, das er alleine war und ihn niemand entdecken würde, wenn er den Zauber aussprechen wollte. Er schaute sich nochmals um. Links und rechts von ihm erstreckte sich je ein dunkler einsamer Gang, aber von Menschen oder Gespenstern war nichts zu sehen.  
  
Draco holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Blazers. Er konzentrierte sich und schwang ihn in kreisenden Bewegungen durch die Luft, dabei sagte er den Spruch. "Messaggium alliro Potter" Dabei spürte er die Energie des Zaubers aus dem Zauberstab durch seinen Körper fließen. Somit hatte er einen Zettel, mit einer Botschaft, in Harrys Hosentasche gezaubert...  
  
So, jetzt wo der Zauber erledigt war, musste er sich nur noch an einen bestimmten Ort begeben und warten. Draco setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, um diesen Ort aufzusuchen. Er glitt lautlos wie ein Schatten durch die Flure des Schlosses, beobachtet nur von einem halbvollen Mond, der durch die einzelnen Fenster in das Gebäude Hogwarts' hineinschaute. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er an dem Ort an. Er stand vor der Toilette der heulenden Myrthe. Er war allein, noch war derjenige, den er erwatete, nicht erschienen. Draco schaute sich um. Er wollte nicht gleich gesehen werden und beschloss, sich hinter einer Säule zu verstecken. Kaum hatte er im Schatten des Pfeilers Unterschlupf gefunden, da betrat auch schon eine weitere Person den Korridor. Es war Harry Potter. Der Junge mit der Narbe schaute sich mit fragendem Blick um und suchte denjenigen, der ihm den geheimnisvollen Zettel zugesteckt hatte. Er näherte sich der Tür zu der Mädchentoilette.  
  
Draco beobachtete ihn atemlos. Potter hatte seinen Festumhang ausgezogen und trug oben herum nur noch das weiße Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe aufgeknöpft waren und einige Zentimeter gebräunter und im Mondlicht seidenweich schimmernder Haut zeigten. Strähnen dunkelbraunen Haares hingen über Harrys Stirn und der gezackten Narbe und unter der Brille leuchteten seine Augen in einem tiefen Grün. Draco spürte seinen übermäßig lauten Herzschlag in seinem Kopf dröhnen.  
  
Harry kam immer näher und war nur noch ein oder zwei Meter von Draco entfernt, doch konnte er diesen nicht sehen, da er sich ja hinter dem Pfeiler versteckt hatte. Er drehte sich herum, um die Gegend mit seinen Blicken zu durchsuchen und wandte Draco damit den Rücken zu. Der Blonde nutzte dies aus und schlich sich an Harry heran. Als er hinter ihm stand schlang er von hinten seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte und zog den Jungen an sich. Für eine herrliche Sekunde konnte er Harrys Körper anfassen. Er spürte die Wärme der Haut durch den Stoff und konnte den schlanken und doch muskulösen Körperbau des Griffindors ertasten. Er flüsterte heiser in Harrys Ohr: "Dreh dich um!" und ließ ihn etwas los. Harry drehte sich um und als er Dracos Gesicht sah, wich alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Draco konnte sehen, wie Harry seine Augen in Schock aufriss und Draco so erstarrt ansah, als hätte er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben einen Menschen gesehen. Harry sagte nichts, er stand einfach nur da und schaute Draco geschockt an, ohne einen Muskel zu rühren. Draco, der seine Hände immer noch auf Harrys Schultern hatte, ergriff die Gelegenheit und drückte seine Lippen auf die weichen und vollen des Anderen. Für diesen einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Der Kuss war atemberaubend für Draco. Diese weichen Lippen auf seinen... so warm und samtig... Dies war es, was er schon immer wollte. Dies war es, was Harry ihm seit Jahren vorenthielt, obwohl er sich so danach sehnte... ...es war so wunderschön...  
  
...und dann war es vorbei... Draco zog seinen Kopf zurück und die Berührung war vorbei. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Herz zerbrach. Und der Hass war wieder da. Augenblicklich war die Wut wieder da und ließ sein Blut kochen. Er hasste Potter dafür, dass er seine Freundschaft und seine Liebe abgelehnt hatte. Er hasste ihn, weil er ihn so verdammt verletzt hatte und es immer noch Tag für Tag tat, in dem er Draco nicht beachtete. Es kostete ihn seine ganze Kraft, nicht einfach seine Faust in das Gesicht zu schlagen, das er eben geküsst hatte. Oh, wie er Potter dafür hasste, dass er ihn so leiden ließ!  
  
"Ich hasse dich, Potter!" , schrie Malfoy so laut, dass es ihm selbst im Hals weh tat, "ich hasse dich so sehr, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen... dieser beschissene Kuss war nur das Produkt einer verlorenen Wette!!! Ich hasse dich und ich empfinde für dich überhaupt nichts. Rein gar nichts." Er machte eine Pause und sah Harry schwer atmend mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an. "Ich hau jetzt ab," sagte er dann leise, " und ich wünsche dir vom ganzen Herzen, dass dieser Kuss für dich genauso abstoßend und widerlich war, wie für mich."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging, beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt, davon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Also, wie fandet ihr's? Kritik und Beurteilung erwünscht! Soll ich eine Fortsetzung schreiben? In den nächsten Teilen kommen dann irgendwann auch noch lemon-szenen, versprochen!!! ( 


	3. xmas

Titel: Aus dem Dunkeln ins Licht - Teil 3  
  
Autor: Shajienne (shajienne@unicum.de)  
  
Rating: PG-13 Warnungen: Shonen-ai ( das bedeutet: Junge liebt Junge), ein bisschen angst vielleicht Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit verbundenen Personen und Schauplätze gehören Joanne K. Rowling (ich leihe sie mir nur für meinen Fanfic aus und gebe sie unbeschädigt zurück... () und das Lied "Out of the dark (Into the light)" gehört Falco. Ich mache keinen Profit mit dieser Story!  
  
Kommentar: Ein gaaaaaaaaanz liebes Dankeschön an alle, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben. Diese Fanfiction wird wahrscheinlich 4 Teile umfassen, also ist dies der Vorletzte. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt alle dran mit dem Lesen. Danke an meine lieben Betas Fidi, Cat und Hanna, ohne euch würde ich hilflos an einer Fehlerflut verzweifeln... *knuddelz* Und Danke an meinen nervigsten "Fan" Beate, wenn du mir nicht ab und zu etwas auf die Nerven gegangen wärst, dann wäre dieses Kapitel noch lange nicht fertig, also Daaaaaaaankeschön.  
  
@Chrissy: Freut mich, dass dir der Kuss gefallen hat (wem würde ein Kuss von Draco nicht gefallen?), ich hoffe das 3. Kapitel gefällt dir ebenso. @zissy: noch werden sie sich etwas "hassen", aber dafür gibt es ein ganz schönes Ende... @Lapis-chan: Natürlich ist Goyle fies, er ist ein Slytherin (. Er weiß ja nicht, was das für Draco bedeutet hat...  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sonntag d. 16.12, 13.44h, Hogsmead  
  
Weiße Schneeflocken... Kleine zarte Kristalle rieselten vom Himmel und hatten ganz Hogsmead in eine weiße Winterlandschaft wie aus dem Bilderbuch verwandelt. Mitten in dem Weiß, den in dicke Mäntel eingemummelten, geschäftig umherwuselnden Leuten und den festlich geschmückten Schaufensterauslagen der Geschäfte ging Harry durch die Straßen Hogsmeads.  
  
Er war hier hergekommen um Weihnachtsgeschenke für seine Freunde zu besorgen. Außerdem erhoffte er sich, beim Einkaufen etwas Ablenkung zu finden. Ablenkung von dem gestrigen Abend, von diesem wahnsinnigen Schmerz und von seinen Gedanken, die, egal was Harry auch tat, immer wieder zu einem gewissen blonden Slytherin zurück kehren zu wollen schienen.  
  
An dem gestrigen Abend war nicht mehr viel passiert. Nachdem Draco ihn geküsst hatte und danach Harrys Herz und all seine Hoffnungen mit seinen Worten zerschlagen hatte, hatte Harry noch ein paar Minuten regungslos, vom Schock unfähig gemacht sich zu bewegen, im Flur gestanden und Draco nachgestarrt, bis er schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen war. Harry hatte es schließlich geschafft sich aufzurappeln und war hastig rennend in den Turm der Gryffindors gestürzt und hatte sich auf sein Bett geworfen. Dort hatte er sich in den Schlaf geweint. Es war ein schrecklicher Abend gewesen. Dracos Worte hatten ihn echt getroffen und er hatte das Gefühl, sie hatten etwas in ihm kaputt gemacht. Wenn er recht darüber nach dachte, konnte er auch sagen was es war. Es war ein kleiner zerbrechlicher Funken Hoffnung, der in ihm gewachsen war und nun zerschlagen worden war. Am nächsten Tag hatten ihn natürlich gleich alle Gryffindors besorgt angeschaut und gefragt, was los war. Doch Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und beteuern, dass ihm am Abend etwas übel gewesen war, dass er wohl etwas Falsches gegessen hatte und deswegen früher ins Bett gegangen war. Später hatten Hermine und Ron ihn gefragt, ob er sie zum Bahnhof begleiten wolle. Harry lehnte ab und das war etwas, dass ihm sehr leid tat, denn er wollte seine Freunde ehrlich begleiten, aber er hätte es nicht überlebt, wenn er dort Draco begegnet wäre, der sicherlich Crabbe und Goyle zum Zug bringen würde. Also hatte er das wieder auf die Übelkeit abgeschoben und war im Schloss geblieben. Selbst zum Mittagessen war er nicht in die große Halle gegangen, sondern er hatte sich sein Essen direkt aus der Küche geholt, dank Dobby hatten er und seine Freunde dort als einzige freien Zugang. Er wusste, dass Draco wahrscheinlich nicht nach Malfoy Manor gefahren war, weil sein Vater ihn nach Dracos Aktion, mit dem Wechseln der Seiten, sicher herausgeschmissen oder schlimmeres mit ihm gemacht hätte...  
  
Nun war es nachmittags und Harry hatte sich an die frische Luft gewagt. Und es tat ihm gut. Unter all diesen Leuten zu sein, schien den Schmerz tatsächlich etwas zu lindern. Kleine Kinder in dicken Wintermänteln und mit roten Bäckchen liefen lachend an ihm vorbei, während sie sich mit Schneebällen bewarfen und das entlockte Harry dann doch ein kurzes Lächeln. Sicher, es tat weh, aber es hatte auch etwas Gutes an sich. Draco hatte ihn geküsst. Das war doch unfassbar. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich GEKÜSST! Ein Schauer rannte bei dem Gedanken seinen Rücken hinunter. Eigentlich hätte Harry sich freuen sollen, denn das war mehr als er sich jemals erträumt hätte... Auch wenn Dracos Worte ihm verdammt weh getan hatten, und es auch immer noch taten, die Erinnerung an diesen Kuss war sein. Niemand konnte sie ihm nehmen.  
  
Doch plötzlich blieb Harry verwundert stehen. Er hätte bei seiner ganzen Grübelei fast nicht gemerkt, dass er schon vor dem Laden stand, den er gesucht hatte. "Alice Amberson - Magische Geschenke und anderer Krimskrams" stand auf einem Holzschild über der Eingangstür, auf dem das verzauberte Bild einer Eule, die geheimnisvoll mit den Augen blinzelte und ab und zu den Kopf drehte, eingraviert war. Als Harry die Tür öffnete und in den Laden eintrat, schuhute die Eule. Harry sah sich um, er kannte Alice und ihren Laden schon von früheren Besuchen, aber er war immer wieder gerne hier, weil sich das Angebot des Ladens immer wieder änderte und Alice stets für Abwechslung im Sortiment sorgte. Es war ein großer aber gemütlicher Laden, es prasselte stets ein Kaminfeuer im Winter und es gab mehrere Reihen mit mannshohen Holzregalen, die gefüllt mit magischen Gegenständen waren .  
  
Alice, die den Ruf der Eule gehört hatte, erschien dann aus einem Hinterraum, der von einem dicken lilafarbenen Vorhang von dem Laden getrennt wurde, um ihren Kunden zu begrüßen. Als sie Harry sah, huschte ein warmes Lächeln über das Gesicht der hübschen, jungen Hexe. "Hallo Harry, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Willst du dich nur etwas umschauen oder suchst du was bestimmtes?" Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Ja, ich wollte mich wegen Geschenken für meine Freunde umschauen." "Dann schlag ich dir vor, dass du dich mal dahinten bei dem Schmuck umsiehst, ich hab ein paar tolle neue Medaillons, da ist sicher eins für deine Freundin Hermine dabei. Und wie wäre es mit einem magischen Kugelschreiber für Ron?" schlug Alice vor und zwinkerte Harry freundlich zu. "Ja, danke, ich werde mal dort gucken!" sagte Harry und ging dann durch den Laden. In einer Ecke stand der Schmuck und Alice hatte nicht übertrieben, es gab eine tolle Auswahl an Amuletten und Talismanen. "Die Träne des Drachens" ein silberner Anhänger mit einem hellblauen Stein, der sich schwarz verfärbt, wenn jemand in der Nähe ist, der dem Träger böses will, fiel Harry sofort ins Auge, aber er war bei Weitem zu teuer, um verschenkt zu werden. Nach genauerem Studieren des Angebotes blieb Harry bei zwei Anhängern stehen, einem, mit einem "Flammenstein" der den Träger an kalten Tagen vor dem Frieren schützt, und bei einem Stein der verlorenen Gegenstände, der einem half verlorene Sachen wieder zufinden. Harry entschied sich dann für den Flammenstein, den würde Hermine sicherlich eher gebrauchen können. Dann schaute er sich weiter um und es fiel ihm echt schwer sich zu entscheiden, weil es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nichts gab, das es nicht gab. Es gab Kerzen, die Weihnachtslieder sangen, wenn man sie anzündete, Unmengen von Sachen, die mit Quidditch zutun hatten, Bücher, Poster und Füller die nur in Geheimschrift schrieben. Letzten Endes entschied sich Harry für ein Kartenspiel mit Bildern von berühmten Quidditchspielern. Da war er sich sicher, dass es Ron auch gefallen würde. Er wollte gerade zur Kasse gehen, als er hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete und die Eule rief. Neugierig steckte er seinen Kopf um die Ecke um zu sehen, wer denn da den Laden betreten hatte.  
  
Es war Draco...  
  
Harry ließ vor Schreck beinahen seine Sachen fallen und starrte den Blonden mit offenem Mund an. "Oh...mein...Gott..." entfuhr ein leises Wispern seinem Mund. Erschrocken hielt sich der Junge der lebt die Hände vor den Mund und starrte den Slytherin an. Gut, Draco hatte ihn nicht gehört. Der Anblick des blonden Jungens ließ sein Herz augenblicklich höher schlagen und seine Beine zittern. Draco hatte seine schwarze Winterjacke an, und seine Haare, die zu Harrys Erstaunen nicht nach hinten gekämmt waren, sondern in leichten Locken sein Gesicht umspielten, waren voll von kleinen weißen Schneeflocken, die wirklich nur um ein oder zwei Nuancen heller waren als Dracos Haare selbst.  
  
Entschlossenen Schrittes durchquerte der Slytherin den Laden, bis er vor dem Tresen stand und dreimal energisch auf den Klingelknopf drückte, der sich auf dem Tresen befand, bis sich Alice stirnrunzelnd seiner annahm. "Einmal klingeln genügt, Mr. Malfoy." sagte sie ihm, ihr Gesicht emotionslos, den Ärger über Malfoys Unhöfliche Art unterdrückend. Draco umging diesen Kommentar und bellte sie praktisch an: "Vor einer Woche habe ich hier einen Schrumpfumhang bestellt!" "Der wurde geliefert. Einen Moment, ich werde ihn aus dem Lager holen." Damit verschwand Alice hinter ihrem lilafarbenem Vorhang und ließ Draco im Laden stehen.  
  
Harry stand immer noch hinter dem Regal und starrte Dracos Hinterkopf an. Wie weh das tat... nur anzuschauen und nicht anfassen zu dürfen. Draco anzuschauen war Himmel und Hölle in einem. Himmel war es, diesen fleischgewordenen Gott anschauen zu dürfen, aber es war ebenso die Hölle, denn es war nicht genug für Harry. Er wollte diese weichen hellen Haare anfassen und die Porzellanhaut dieses Nackens küssen, bis sich alle kleinen Härchen darauf aufstellen. Er wollte viel mehr als nur von Weitem bewundern und der Schmerz schnitt in sein Herz wie ein harter Dolchstoß...  
  
In diesem Moment schlug Alice den Vorhang beiseite und betrat den Laden, den Umhang unter ihrem Arm. Sie legte das edle Stück vor Draco auf den Ladentisch und dieser fuhr gleich prüfend mit seiner Hand über den Stoff. "Woher soll ich wissen, ob er auch wirklich funktioniert?" fragte Malfoy, eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue misstrauisch hochgezogen. "Wie Sie sicherlich wissen muss man einen solchen Umhang auf der nackten Haut tragen. Wo kann ich ihn anziehen? Ich werde mich sicher nicht hier vor Ihnen ausziehen, Mrs. Amberson." "Dort hinten befinden sich Umkleidekabinen, Mr. Malfoy, die können sie benutzen." Sie deutet dabei genau in Harrys Richtung. Der Gryffindor zog sich erschrocken zurück, als er sah, wie Malfoy auf ihn zu kam. Er konnte und wollte Draco nicht in die Augen sehen. Nicht nach all dem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war.  
  
Aber weit kam Harry nicht, denn er befand sich in einer Art Sackgasse, in der er weder vor noch zurück kam. Hinter ihm eine Wand, links ein Regal, rechts die Umkleidekabine und vor ihm war der einzige Ausweg, nur würde dort gleich Draco auftauchen. Harry spürte seinen Herzschlag übernatürlich laut. Was sollte er denn nun tun? Was sollte er zu Draco sagen? In diesem Moment, noch bevor Harry eine Lösung finden konnte, stand Draco vor ihm.  
  
Der Slytherin blieb abrupt stehen, als er ihn sah. "Potter?!?" fragte er mehr als erstaunt.  
  
Harry konnte nichts sagen, er konnte ihn nur ansehen. Konnte sich nur in diesen grau-blauen Augen verlieren. Dracos Mund und seine Wangen waren rot von der Kälte und seine Jacke, die er bereits ausgezogen hatte, trug er unter seinem Arm. Und sein schwarzes Hemd, das er darunter trug, hatte er schon ein Stückchen aufgeknöpft, sodass das Licht seinen Brustkorb umspielte, unter dem sich feine Muskeln abzeichneten und Schatten auf die cremig helle Haut warfen.  
  
Das alles sah Harry im Bruchteil eines Augenblickes. Dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Ohne ein Wort ging er an Draco vorbei und ließ ihn stehen. Er bezahlte hastig, unter dem besorgten Blicken Alices, die die Veränderung in Harrys Verhalten zwar gemerkt hatte, sich aber keinen Reim daraus machen konnte, und verließ dann fluchtartig den Laden.  
  
Warum tust du mir nur immer so weh, Draco?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Montag d. 24.12., 10h57, Gryffindorturm, Schlafraum der Jungen  
  
Warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Harrys Gesicht, als er aufwachte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah den Schlafraum der Jungs von den sanften Lichtstrahlen des Vormittags erleuchtet.  
  
Er richtete sich schläfrig auf und griff nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch. Als er sie aufgesetzt hatte sprang die Welt um ihn herum wieder in ihre normale Schärfe. Er war der letzte der noch im Bett lag. Die anderen Gryffindors, die in den Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren, hatten ihn anscheinend ausschlafen lassen wollen. Harry war ihnen in diesem Punkt auch ziemlich dankbar, denn er hatte am letzten Abend Probleme gehabt einzuschlafen. Der kommende Tag war ja Heiligabend und das hatte Harry etwas runtergezogen. Er hatte keine Familie, mit der er feiern konnte und seine Freunde würden auch nicht bei ihm sein, das hatte ihn traurig gemacht.  
  
Aber an diesem Morgen ging es ihm schon wieder viel besser. Es war Weihnachten und er war sich sicher, dass diesmal, wie jedes Jahr, ein Weihnachtsbaum im Gemeinschaftsraum stand und das viele  
Geschenke von seinen Freunden auf ihn warteten. Harry schlug die Bettdecke beiseite, stand auf und schlüpfte schnell in eine Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Die Pakete, die für ihn bestimmt waren standen alle zusammen an einer Stelle vor seinem Bettende und Harry machte sich daran, sie auszupacken. Es waren genau fünf Stück für ihn. Das erste war ein großer, wahrscheinlich steinharter Kuchen von Hagrid, den der Halbriese in einen einfachen Karton gepackt hatte. Harry lächelte, das sah dem Wildhüter ähnlich... Das nächste war ein Buch von Hermine, eine dicke Enzyklopädie, die den Titel "Schlamane in Europa" trug. Neugierig machte sich Harry an das dritte Paket. Es war von den Weasleys und enthielt gleich mehrere Sachen: Einen dicken selbstgestrickten Weasleypullover mit einem großen weißen "H" auf der Vorderseite, den sechsten den Harry nun besaß, diesmal in einem hellen Lila. Des weiteren enthielt das Paket noch magische Knallfrösche und explodierende Zauberstäbe, die von Fred und George stammen mussten und natürlich Rons Geschenk. Es war ein Wecker, ähnlich der Uhr, die die Weasleys in ihrer Küche hatten. Anstelle von Zahlen standen auf dem Ziffernblatt Sätze wie: "Zeit zum Aufstehen" oder "Du kommst zu spät" Das freute Harry unheimlich, den so eine Uhr wollte er schon immer haben. Und dank seines besten Freundes tat er das jetzt! Ein letztes Geschenk war nun noch übrig geblieben. Ein kleines weißes mit einer prachtvollen roten Schleife. Da hatte sich jemand richtig Mühe beim Einpacken gegeben, das sah man dem Päckchen an. Behutsam öffnete Harry die Schleife und das Papier und entdeckte, dass es sich um eine Art Schmuckkästchen handelte.  
  
Als er es geöffnet hatte, wäre es ihm vor Schreck beinahe aus der Hand gefallen. Das Kästchen enthielt die Träne des Drachens... Harry bekam vor Staunen den Mund beinahe nicht mehr zu. Das war doch tatsächlich der hellblaue Stein, den er vor einigen Tagen in Alices Laden gesehen hatte. Der magische Anhänger der einem vor dem Bösen warnte. Aber wer sollte ihm ein derart teures Geschenk gemacht haben? Es lag auch keine Karte oder etwas ähnliches dabei, vollkommen anonym... Wenn Harry gewusst hätte, von wem das Geschenk stammte, dann hätte er es zurück gegeben, so etwas teures konnte er doch nicht annehmen! Aber da kein gütiger Geschenkverteiler in Aussicht war, entschloss Harry sich dann, das Amulett doch zu behalten. Er hängte es um seinen Hals und ließ den Anhänger unter sein T-Shirt gleiten. Das Schmuckstück schmiegte sich angenehm kühl an Harrys Brust und er fühlte sich gleich besser, wahrscheinlich eine weitere Wirkung des Steins. Merkwürdig... Warum sollte jemand ihm ein Geschenk machen, ohne dabei seinen Namen zu nennen? Harry würde mit den anderen darüber reden...  
  
Er verließ den Schlafraum und ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er die Treppe herunter kam verschlug es ihm fast den Atem. Der Weihnachtsbaum war wunderschön! Er war so groß, dass er bis zur Decke reichte und seine Nadeln waren von einem satten Grün. Die Äste waren mit unzähligen roten und goldenen Kugeln und Sternen geschmückt und mit glitzerndem Lametta, ebenfalls in Gold, behangen. Der Schmuck war verzaubert und schien aus sich selbst heraus zu glitzern und zu funkeln.  
  
"Harry?" riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinem Staunen. Es war Collin Creevey, den Harry gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Der Junge saß auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin und hatte ein in dunkelblaues Papier eingepacktes Geschenk auf seinem Schoß liegen. "Guten Morgen, Collin," antwortete Harry, "was gibt es denn?" Der andere Gryffindor musterte ihn einen Augenblick mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, dann stand er auf und ging auf Harry zu. Mit einem Lächeln hielt er Harry das Paket entgegen. "Das hier wollte ich dir gerne persönlich geben, Frohe Weihnachten!" Harry schaute ihn verblüfft an, nahm dann aber das Geschenk an und sagte: "Danke Collin, dir auch Frohe Weihnachten." "Gern geschehen! Jetzt geh ich aber erst mal etwas frühstücken," Collin lächelte ihm zu, " wenn du ausgepackt hast kannst du ja auch kommen, die anderen warten sicher schon auf dich!" Harry nickte ihm zu und Collin verschwand durch das Portraitloch nach draußen.  
  
Einen Augenblick wunderte er sich noch, dass Collin so schnell ging, dann wandte er sich aber seinem Geschenk zu. Es war schon irgendwie komisch, dass der Jüngere ihm ein Geschenk machte. Natürlich hatte Harry die Zeit seiner ersten Schuljahre nicht vergessen, als Collin ihn so bewundert hatte und ihm immer nachgelaufen war, aber eigentlich war er der Meinung, dass sie diese Phase hinter sich hatten... Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete das Paket. Vielleicht wollte Collin ja auch einfach nur nett sein. Zu Vorschein kam ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Ein buntes Etikett darauf sagte: "Magical Cosmetics -Massageöl" "Massageöl?!?" fragte Harry sich perplex. Was sollte er damit denn anfangen? Na ja, jedenfalls war es lieb gemeint... So machte er sich auf den Weg zur großen halle, um zu frühstücken und den anderen von dem merkwürdigen Anhänger zu erzählen.  
  
Auch in der großen Halle hatte man es an weihnachtlicher Dekoration nicht mangeln lassen. Überall waren mit glitzerndem Schmuck behangene Tannenbäume aufgestellt und Girlanden in den Farben der vier Häuser schmückten die Wände. Harry ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle wandern. Die meisten Schüler waren zwar über die Ferien weg-gefahren, aber es waren dieses Jahr doch wesentlich mehr hier geblieben als Harry erwartet hatte. Am Tisch der Hufflepuffs saß eine Gruppe von ungefähr 10 Mädchen, die unentwegt kicherten und die Ravenclaws, die sich angeregt unterhielten, waren sogar noch ein paar mehr. Bei den Slytherins saßen allerdings nur drei Leute. Blaise Zabini, der mit einem jüngeren Slytherin redete, den Harry nicht kannte und "der schönste aller Engel" - Draco. Nur leider sah er gerade gar nicht wie ein Engel aus, sondern machte ein Gesicht, als wenn man ihm gerade gesagt hätte, dass die Welt morgen untergehen würde und stocherte aggressiv mit der Gabel in seinem Essen herum. Das gefiel Harry nun gar nicht. Wer so ein schönes Gesicht hat soll auch lachen. Aber was sollte er tun? Er konnte ja wohl kaum zum Slytherintisch gehen, Draco in den Arm nehmen und trösten... Nun selbst etwas missmutig setzte sich der Junge der lebt an seinen Haustisch zu Seamus, Collin und den anderen, die in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Das seltsame Geschenk hatte er beinahe vergessen und als es ihm wieder einfiel, war es ihm auch nicht mehr so wichtig. Seine Sorge um Draco war größer. Er begrüßte seine Freunde, setzte sich zu ihnen und beteiligte sich halbherzig an dem Gespräch, das gerade in Gange war. Eigentlich nutzte er die Zeit viel eher um besorgte Blicke zu den Slytherins zu werfen. Was war mit Draco los. Auch was danach passierte brachte Harry nicht weiter. Nach etwa zehn Minuten betraten Crabbe und Goyle die Halle, was Harry erst wunderte, weil er gedacht hatte, Dracos Lakaien wären nach Hause gefahren. Aber als Malfoy sie sah, wirkte er nicht grade glücklich. Er schenkte ihnen nur ein schlechtgelauntes Nicken und fuhr dann fort, sein Essen zu zerstochern.  
  
Eigenartige Dinge passieren dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten in Hogwarts, aber weder Harry noch Draco können ahnen, was da bereits angefangen hat seinen Lauf zu nehmen...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ein gemeines Ende, ich weiß... Und ich weiß, wie's weitergeht ...*fies grins* Bitte bitte gaaanz viel reviewen, das ist für mich die beste und einzige Anerkennung und ermutigt mich ganz schnell weiter zu schreiben! Wer will, kann auch mal meine Homepage besuchen, da ist noch eine andere Fanfiction von mir zu Weiß Kreuz und noch ein paar andere Sachen. www.freehomepage.de/members/shajienne 


End file.
